The Doctor and the Demigod
by Champion-of-Stormwind
Summary: What happens when The 9th Doctor and Rose meet Nico DiAngelo in the woods outside of Camp Half Blood. Takes place at the end of Titans Cure and before The Empty Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

I ran into the forest trying to get away from him. Percy Jackson. It was his fault! He was supposed to look after Bianca he was supposed to save her. I hated him, I hated camp half blood, I hated Chiron and the Stoll brothers. I hated that daughter of Hecate Katrisa. I hated the Gods it was their fault that Bianca had to go on that stupid quest anyway. She wouldn't have even had to go if she didn't go and join those hunter girls and that goddess Artemis. Most of all he hated Bianca. It was her choice whether to stay with me or go and join the hunters. She abandoned me and for that I hated her.

I collapsed to the ground drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Tears were running down my face. Sitting under a tree I had a full brake down. I was choking on each breathe and I was having trouble breathing. I kept crying until I felt all dried up and tears where no longer coming from my eyes. Even then I was still chocking and sobbing on air.

That's when I heard it. The sound was strange like a Vwrooosh Vwroooosh. I stood up immediately and pulled out a dagger I still had in my pocket from the training earlier today. Then it appeared a big blue box. It was a strange color blue not exactly dark blue but not light blue either. It was like a whole new color of blue that had never been discovered before and in the dark woods it blinded me. The sign on the top said _Police Public Call Box._ It was so calm and quite. Then the door burst open and a man stuck his head out. He had close crop hair, dark jeans a burgundy shirt on and medium length leather coat. The strange man walked out and smelled the air. He didn't even seem to notice me.

"Rose Tyler welcome to Black Forest in Germany. Now I'm going to prove to you those fairies don't exist."

A blonde haired girl stepped out of the box and looked around. She had on a Union Jack T-shirt, dark jeans and combat boots.

"Alright I'm coming you don't have to be so negative you know. There could be a planet somewhere out there that's full of fairies." The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've never heard of such a place and if I've never heard of it then it doesn't exist" he said matter of factly.

"Well isn't someone feeling all high and mighty today" the girl said smirking.

I watched the two of them have this conversation and then cleared my throat. Both of their heads turned towards me.

The man looked me up and down as if sizing me up then said "What you carrying that for?" It took me a minute to realize he was talking about the dagger.

"Well I know I've been out of loop for a while" I said "but I'm pretty sure from what I remember phone boxes don't fall out of skies like that one just did."

"Yah well they usually don't but that isn't the case for this one" the girl said.

"So" the man started to say "you were planning on taking that dagger of yours and then what slaying a phone box. I mean really I know this is Germany and the people here aren't all there but really the last time I checked phone boxes weren't living things so therefore they cannot be slayed."

I put the dagger in my pocket and slumped to the ground and started crying all over again. I couldn't keep it in. Bianca's death was getting to me. I was going crazy. Seeing phone boxes falling out of the sky. Maybe they would lock me up in a mental hospital with all the other crazy people. I started crying harder and things started running out of my nose.

"Doctor now look what you've gone and done" the girl scolded. "You've upset him." The girl knelt down next to me and pulled out a tissue and started drying my eyes. I sniffled and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Hey there it's alright. My names Rose, Rose Tyler. What's yours?

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Alright then Nico why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Well me and my sister Bianca, were at this hotel when this lawyer came and took us to this boarding school that kind of reminded me of those big medieval castles and we were there for two or three weeks and then these kids came got s out and out vice principle was really a manticore an then the hunters of Artemis were there and she was just a little kid. She asked Bianca to come into the tent with her to talk and I didn't really notice because I was playing cards with Grover the Satyr and then…"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there mate Manticore, Goddess, Satyr? Did you hit your head or something?" she asked. I couldn't help it and I started to break down again.

"Whoa there hey look its ok finish your story."

"Well" I sniffled "My sister Bianca joined the hunt. She abandoned me my sister he only person I have left and she left me to go join a no boys aloud club. So we ended up going to Camp Half Blood in Apollo's sun chariot did you know he has 12,000 attack power anyway we got to camp and there was a quest issued that said that a team of five hunters and demigods had to goon a quest and my sister Bianca was one of them. This kid Percy Jackson promised me he would protect her he promised!" I started crying again.

"Hey mate don't yell its ok." She said wiping tears off my cheek.

"There aren't any gods on earth there never have been trust me I would know so why don't you give us the truth" The Doctor said.

"Doctor shut it" Rose snapped. "So what happened on the quest?"

"W….w…well" I sniffled again "Percy and the others came back all of them except for that Zoe girl and Bianca. Percy came up to me a..a..and asked if we could talk. He told me t..t..that Bianca had died. Then a big crack opened in the ground and these skeletons came out. He tried to kill me!" I cried harder.

"Come here" she said and pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder. Then the man she called the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Umm Rose I just did a scan and picked up that were not in Germany were in New York so umm we should leave and head over there."

"Alright Doctor." Rose stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me up. "Come on I know something that will cheer you up" she said excitedly. "Come take a step into the magic phone box" then she pulled me inside and watched my jaw drop.

"Rose wait I didn't say…." The Doctor yelled but Nico had already walked into the TARDIS.

"It…It…It's bigger on the inside, but how?" I said gaping at the huge room in what I thought was a small phone box.

"Time lord science I'm not going to get into all the details mostly cause I don't know then all."

"There's a room this way you can use for the night. We'll sort out the rest tomorrow."

I just nodded and let her pull me down about four different hallways before we reached a large bedroom.

"You can freshen up in here and when you're done the TARDIS will have some clothes for you so just get some rest." She walked out and closed the door behind me. I stared at the large room and the comfy bed and my eyes instantly started getting heavy. Screw the shower I thought I pulled off my clothes got in bed and fell asleep instantly. Maybe the sleep would get rid of some of the weight that I could feel pilling up on my shoulders. One could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose**

I closed the door behind him and walked back to the main control room. The Doctor was going to kill me. Bringing a random stranger into the TARDIS without his permission what was she thinking. I couldn't help it though I knew what it was like to lose family and I knew Nico wasn't lying but he might not. I walked into the control room and found the Doctor leaning against the railing watching me walk in. My pace slowed.

"Hi there so we heading to Germany" I asked carefully.

"You know Rose" he said calmly "I really thought you were smart I thought you were different from the rest of the stupid buffoons on earth but apparently I was wrong" he yelled slamming his hands down on the railing. I flinched. "I mean really, how you can be so thick as to let some kid you just met in the middle of some forest in New York of all places into the TARDIS is beyond me. You did see the knife he was holding right. He could easily get up in the middle of the night and slit our throats, and then the TARDIS would be in the hands of a mental crazy person who could go through time destroying reality causing paradox after paradox until we cease to exist." He slammed his hand on the railing again.

"Well someone cut himself shaving this morning" I muttered under my breath.

"I did not!"

"The kid was lost and alone in the forest by himself. His sister just died and some person tried to murder him. Whatever happened to the Doctor that only interferes when children are crying? Was that just a one-time thing?" I was trying not to yell now but he was making it extremely difficult.

"You ever think the psychopath just might be lying. You did hear hm going on and on about gods and satyrs. People do lie in the real world Rose. Maybe I need to drop you back off at home so you can get another dose of reality. I'm sure your mother would enjoy a visit." He was threatening to send me home of all the nerve.

"Doctor he wasn't lying. You don't need some kind of emotion reading scan to know that. That ten year old boy has been truly hurt. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Someone who's close to you whether it's a family member or a friend. It hurts something inside of you breaks."

"Rose you don't need to tell me what it's like to lose someone you love." His voice was calm now. "I've lost everyone I have ever known, and you know what makes it worse? When their deaths are your fault." He was rubbing his forehead as if trying to get rid of a headache.

"Well another reason why I brought him on the TARDIS was because of all that talk about gods. I was hoping maybe she could do a truth scan see what's wrong with him or if he's telling the truth. For all we know we've crossed into another dimension where gods exist."

The Doctor sighed "maybe you aren't so thick after all."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"I'll have the TARDIS run a scan on the surrounding environment ounce we land in Germany. Then when the kids gotten some sleep we'll talk to him."

"O good you are no longer calling him the psychotic maniac. I really do think you cut yourself shaving this morning. You've been Mr. Cranky and negative all day today. Going on and on about all the races your better then. You really are full of yourself sometimes aren't you?"

"Rose Tyler I only speak the truth. I am better than all the races in the universe. I mean really how could you not think I was better than the Daleks murdering scum, and the Macra, and the Auton, and the Nestene, and the Silurian, and the Sontaran ugh definitely the sontaran I mean I know they are a great warrior nation but really they look like napoleon was messing around with a potato one night and they were the result. I'm also better than the Gelth, and the Sycorax, and the Graske, and the Pelushi, and the…"

"You know what Doctor I'm going to go to bed so I can get some sleep." Really I just didn't want to hear him continue to rant on like that. He could go on forever, trust me I know.

"Have fun" he waved me off and went back to messing with the TARDIS controls still muttering the names of races he was better then. I slightly remember the time when I wasn't sure he knew what he was doing. The time didn't last long. It really it only lasted for about five minutes when he popped up at my mum's apartment pocking his head through the cat door.

I started walking down a hallway and pictured the door to my room. I stopped walking and opened my eyes. There in front of me was the door to my bedroom. That's how I navigated the TARDIS hallways. I found that if I pictured the door to the room I wanted to go to then it would appear. Almost as if the TARDIS read my mind, which of course it did.

It wasn't really that disturbing knowing that the TARDIS was in my head. It was actually kind off helpful considering it translated other languages for me. It's also a relief knowing I don't have to sit through hours of classes learning all those languages like I did for Spanish. I still couldn't speak Spanish after all of those classes. It was probably because the teacher Mr. Martine put me to sleep so easily. I mean with his long boring monotone voice and his…

Gahh. My thoughts were rambling on just like the Doctor did sometimes. It only happened when I was stressed. I was definitely stressed about this Nico problem. What if we really were in another dimension? If the gods really did exist did that mean my dad was in the underworld ruled over by Hades? Would he be in the Fields of Asphodel, or the Elysian? So many questions were running through my mind it made me dizzy. Maybe sleep would help. I opened the door to my room. There was a large bed a wardrobe and a door that led to a bathroom. Nothing fancy. Everything was just almost exactly like my mums apartment.

After a quick shower I got in an old shirt and some sweatpants and crawled into bed, and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
